Receita para a Felicidade
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Em uma missão muitas coisas podem acontecer....mas e se essa missão for muito louca e ainda acabar com um toque especial?Entre receitas, Verdades e Desafios os Shinobis de Konoha acabam revelando seus sentimentos.[Fic betada por Hinatinha Hawkeye.]


**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence nem as receitas.A receita do espaguete e do suco eu peguei na fic "Espaguete à moda" de Kyra Spring, uma fic que eu aconselho todos a ler, é muito boa.As outras eu peguei na net.**

**LEGENDAS:**

**... pensamento**

**-...- fala**

**... narração**

**Receita para a Felicidade**

Era um dia comum em Konoha e o jovem Uchiha estava andando ao lado de sua companheira de time, Haruno Sakura.Ja fazia 2 anos que ele volta-ra e ela provou, nesse tempo, que não era mais a mesma garota de quando o Uchiha abandonou a vila, à 5 anos atráz.

- Naruto! – a garota acenava para um garoto loiro que vinha correndo em sua direção

-Sakura-chaaan, Temeeeee! – outro que havia mudado muito era Naruto, apesar de ainda parecer o mesmo bobo de antes ele tinha amadurecido muito e não dizia mais que amava Sakura, só falavam(a Sakura-chan e o Naruto-kun) que eram "irmãoszinhos"

-Yo – disse o moreno

-Naruto, pra onde você estava indo? – disse a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa tentando puxar assunto ao mesmo tempo em que caminhavam

-Estava indo pro escritorio da Tsunade-baa-chan – respondeu o loiro calmamente

-Ela nos chamou...Vamos juntos – falou Sasuke frio como sempre

-Hinata-chaaaaaan – chamou a Haruno para uma garota morena que estava, aparentemente, indo na mesma direção que eles

-Sakura-chan – falou a garota virando para tráz ao mesmo momento em que Sakura lhe abraça

-Yo, Hinata-chan – disse Naruto dando um de seus sorrisos bobos

-Yo – diz o Uchiha

-Tava indo aonde? – pergunta a ruiva(rosavermelholaranja) curiosa

-Ao escritorio de Tsunade-sama para uma missão – responde a morena

-Nós também... – diz o loiro surpreso

-Então vamos todos juntos – diz o moreno dando um suspiro

-Vamos logo se não ela vai dar esporo – diz Sakura saindo correndo e puxando Hinata que começou a correr com a amiga.Nos dois anos aconteceram muitas coisas e, por incrivel que pareça Sakura e Hinata ficaram muito amigas e faziam muitas coisas juntas,o que fez Hinata se aproximar mais de Naruto e acabar perdendo parte de sua vergonha diante do mesmo.

-No escritorio de Tsunade-

Toc Toc

-Entre – foi o que se pode ouvir antes dos quatro colegas entrarem

-Tsunade-shishou... – disse Sakura se dirigindo à shishou

-Sentem-se – disse Tsunade apontando as 10 cadeiras aonde já estavam sentados dois ninjas de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara e Sabaku no Temari.Sakura se sentou ao lado de Gaara, Hinata ao seu lado, Naruto ao lado dela e Sasuke ao lado do Uzumaki.

-Falta mais alguem? – perguntou Temari, aparentemente nervosa

-4 pessoas – respondeu Tsunade calmamente, sem se importar com a 'raiva' da loira

TocToc

-Entre... – Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama...O que quer? – perguntou Shikamaru entrando e sendo acompanhado pelo genio Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji

-Sentem-se – falou Tsunade indicando as cadeiras

-Yare, Yare – diz Shikamaru se dirigindo ao lado de Temari e sentando-se enquanto Neji sentava ao lado do Uchiha

-Faltam 2... – falou Naruto impaciente

TocToc

-Entrem...e sentem-se

-Ok – falou TenTen se dirigindo para sentar-se ao lado de Neji e sendo seguida por Ino

-Bem a missão de vocês será de rank A... – começou Tsunade fazendo sorrisos satisfatórios surgirem nos rostos dos shinobis – E será de muita importancia para a vila...

-Que tipo de missão? – pergunta Sakura interrompendo a Hokage

-Vocês tem que fazer um banquete para mim e para o Otokage acertarmos alguns assuntos... – falou Tsunade fazendo todos capotarem

-QUE TIPO DE MISSÃO É ESSA, TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN? – berrou Naruto furioso

-Ou vocês fazem essa missão muito bem feita ou...- falou Tsunade com um sorriso macabro no rosto

-"ou..." o que, Hokage? – falou Gaara se levantando da cadeira e encarando a mulher muito serio

-Obrigo TODOS a realizar missões de rank D durante...5 anos ou ate se aposentarem, se preferirem – falou Tsunade com o mesmo sorriso macabro

-E quanto a mim?Sou KazeKage... – falou Gaara sínico

-Tenho muitos contatos...creio que não terá uma boa estadia como Kage – falou Tsunade com o mesmo sorriso macabro(to cansada de escrever isso e sei que vocês tão cansados de ler...¬¬)

-Keh – falou Gaara voltando a se sentar

-Como faremos esse 'banquete'? – perguntou Sakura interrompendo as discussões

-É bem simples... – falou Tsunade agora sorrindo maliciosamente

-1h depois em frente a casa dos Hyuugas-(casa? Aquilo é uma mansão .)

-Vão encontrar tudo de que prescisarem aqui, mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar – disse uma das empregadas minutos antes de se retirar do local

-Por onde começamos? – perguntou TenTen desanimada

-Vocês sabem cozinhar alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura para todos menos Hinata e TenTen

-O Gaara sabe fazer sushi – falou Temari calmamente apontando para o irmão

-E a _Terma-chan _sabe fazer bolo de cenoura com chocolate – falou Gaara sínico para se vingar da revelação feita pela irmã

-O Neji sabe fazer espaguete – falou Ino entregando Neji

-A Ino não sabe nem fritar um ovo – falou Shikamaru calmamente e cansadamente(essa palavra existe???)

-O Gaara sabe fazer sushi, o Neji espaguete, a Temari bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate e a Sakura Uguisu-Moti...A Hinata sabe fazer peru assado, né? – falou TenTen vendo o que cada um sabia fazer

-Hai... – falou Hinata

-Quem te contou que a Sakura sabe fazer Uguisu-Moti? – perguntou Naruto desconfiado

-Eu mesma descobri – falou TenTen – E ela faz uma Uguisu-Moti booom...né, Hinata?

-Hai...

-Nunca mais convido a TenTen pra ir lá em casa lanchar – falou Sakura – Ela ama doces e acabou com todo o Uguisu-Moti...

-Vamos preparar logo esse banquete... – falou Sasuke impaciente e Neji apenas concordou com a cabeça

-Ok, Ok... – falou TenTen vencida

-30min depois-

-NARUTO – gritaram Sakura, Hinata e Temari em unissono

-Gomen diz Naruto temendo a ira das garotas(até a Hinata-chan ta brava com ele o.O)

-Gomen...

-Desisto – diz Sakura se atirando no sofá – Vamos nos dividir e cada um faz uma receita...

-E quem dividi? – pergunta TenTen

-Hum... – falou Sakura procurando alguem – O SHIKA!(é obvio)

-Hinata com o Naruto, ela é a única que consegue aturar ele – começou o estrategista n°1 de Konoha – Neji e TenTen que são do mesmo time e se dão bem juntos.Gaara e Ino já que ele tem bastante paciencia e se ela irrita-lo tem coragem de ameaçar.Sasuke e Sakura que são do mesmo time e Eu fico com a Temari...Cada um vai para uma casa ou-

-Cada um vai pra uma casa – cortou Temari

-30min depois-

-Mansão Hyuuga(cozinha)- -Hinata e Naruto-

-Naruto-kun... – diz Hinata antes de Naruto derrubar alguns ingredientes por tropeçar e cair na mesa onde eles estavam

-Ah, gomen, Hinata-chan – desculpou-se Naruto

-Iie

-Vamos ter que comprar mais coisas – falou Naruto reparando na bagunça que ele fez – e vamos ter que arrumar as coisas.Não quero dar mais trabalho as empregadas.

-Naruto-kun...H-hai – falou Hinata admirando o amado

-Vamos ao supermercado – falou Naruto "comemorando"

-Mansão Hyuuga(é outra cozinha, mais simples)- -TenTen e Neji-

-Acho que teremos que comprar algumas coisas – falou TenTen checando a despensa

-Hum...

-Vamos ao supermecado, Neji

-"Vamos"?

-Nem pense que eu irei sozinha.Você vem comigo – e ambos sairam.TenTen toda feliz e Neji sendo arrastado

-Ap. de Gaara e Temari(cozinha)- -Ino e Gaara-

-Teremos que comprar algumas coisas – falou Ino enquanto via na despensa se tinha os ingredientes – Faltam algumas coisas – disse checando a lista de ingredientes que Gaara tinha lhe dado.

-Vamos no supermecado – falou Gaara calmamente

-"Vamos"?

-Quer que eu vá sozinho?

-Iie.É que eu nunca imaginei você indo no supermecado por livre e espontanea vontade...e ainda se oferecendo para ir sozinho.

-Então não me conheçe de verdade.Vamos – disse Gaara se dirigindo ate a porta

-Ok

-Bairro Uchiha- -Sasuke e Sakura-

-Falta alguns ingredientes – falou Sakura checando a despensa(to cansada de escrever isso...¬¬)

-Vamos – disse Sasuke se dirigindo ate a porta

-Aonde? – falou Sakura num misto de surpresa e espanto

-No supermecado.Onde mais?

-¬¬

-Que?

-Podia ter dito antes de ir saindo – falou irritada com o Uchiha

-Vamos?

-Tah...

-Casa Nara(porta)- -Temari e Shikamaru-

-Vamos logo preguiçoso – falou Temari arrastando o Nara para fora da casa

-Problemática – disse o Nara – Você pode ir sozinha.

-Nem pensar – disse Temari puxando com mais força – VAMOS, SHIKAMARU

-Já vai...Yare,Yare

-Supermecado(que TODOS foram u.u)

-Vejamos...1 pacote de espaguete, três tomates, pimentão vermelho, 50 gramas de champignon, 100 gramas de azeitonas pretas descaroçadas, bacon, cebolinha, salsinha, manjericão, curry e páprica – falou TenTen a medida que pegava o ingrediente(imaginação é usada em casos como esse XD) e colocava no carrinho de compras

-TenTen-chan – falou Sakura acenando para a amiga

-Sakura...O que faz aqui? – perguntou TenTen curiosa

-O que acha?

-Compras – falaram as duas em unissono

-Sakura-chan,TenTen-chan – falou Hinata chegando perto das duas com Ino e Gaara

-Yo – falaram Sakura e TenTen

-Compras também? – perguntou Ino

-Hai – responderam TenTen e Sakura

-Aqueles ali não são a Temari e o Shikamaru? – perguntou Gaara apontando para perto das verduras

-Hai!Vamos lá! – falou Sakura saindo e puxando TenTen junto

-Com Temari e Shikamaru-

-Como esqueceu?Você tinha que ter trago o dinheiro – esbravejou Temari quase enforcando Shikamaru

-Temari-chan, Shika-kun – falou Sakura chegando perto dos dois com TenTen,Ino,Hinata e Gaara

-É melhor vocês comprarem os ingredientes e não se matarem – falou Gaara olhando para Temari que ainda tentava enforcar Shikamaru

-Mas esse desgraçado não trouxe dinheiro - falou Temari muuuuuuuito irritada

-Eu pago.Mas comprem e não se matem - falou Gaara com toda a calma do mundo

-Ok - falou Temari largando Shikamaru e sorrindo – Vem Saki-hime – falou puxando Sakura

-Doida... – falaram Shikamaru e Gaara em uníssono

-Com Sakura e Temari-

-Tem que comprar 4 cenouras,4 ovos, trigo e chocolate em pó – falava Temari a medida que ela e Sakura iam pegando os ingredientes(nesse caso também se usa a imaginação XD) – O que você tem que comprar, Saki-hime?

-Polvilho doce, farinha de arroz, corante vegetal verde e anko (doce de feijão) enrolado em pequenas bolinhas – falou Sakura enquanto Temari ia pegando os ingredientes e elas iam andando

-Testuda, Tema-baka – falou Ino indo na direção das amigas – Tão colocando tudo em um carrinho só?

-Aham – responderam as duas em uníssono

-Posso deixar ai também?

-Hai – falou Sakura – Quer deixar as comprar aqui também, Hinata? – falou para a amiga que acabou de chegar

-Pode ser...

-Também... – falou TenTen jogando as compras no carrinho enquanto Shikamaru e Gaara iam mais atrás com Naruto berrando em seus ouvidos

-30min depois-

-Yo! – falaram TenTen e Sakura assim que avistaram Neji e Sasuke em um caixa as esperando

-Yo – responderam eles

-Deixem que eu pago tudo – falou Gaara antes de qualquer pergunta fosse feita

-Depois que sairam do supermecado-

-300yens? – falou/gritou Naruto quando olhu quanto deu as compras

-Nani? – falou Sasuke puxando a nota fiscal pra ver se o loiro não tinha visto errado

-E ai, Sasuke? – perguntou Neji curioso

-O Dobe ta certo.Deu 300yens – falou Sasuke muuuito surpreso

-A gente paga você, Gaara – falou Sakura se dirigindo ao ruivo que andava mais ao final do grupo – Só num sei quando...

-Pode deixar que fica por minha conta – falou ele sem mudar de expressão – Sou Kazekage e posso pagar uma simples compra.As que Temari faz custam no minimo 100yens.Estou acostuma-ITAI!

-Não fale quanto custa minhas compras – falou Temari ameaçando dar outro cascudo em Gaara

-Yare...

-Vamos logo com isso – fala Neji quebrando o "clima" – Já são 11am.

-NANIIIII? – gritaram todas as meninas

-Mansão Hyuuga(cozinha)- -Hinata e Naruto-

-O que a gente faz depois de fazer esse 'molho', Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto segurando uma vasilha com um molho de cor indefinida

-Recheamos o peru com ele – explicou ela pegando o peru e alguns utensilhos

-Ahhh...a Hinata-chan sabe cozinhar tão bem.Daria uma otima esposa...Como?O que estava pensando, Uzumaki Naruto?A Hinata é uma garota fina e da mais alta classe, nunca se interresaria por um cara como você - Pensava Naruto observando Hinata

-Mansão Hyuuga(Cozinha2)- -Neji e TenTen-

-Neji?

-Hum?

-É que...

-Fale

-Nós nos esquecemos do suco.

-Ligue para alguem e peça para fazer – falou Neji calmamente jogado o celular para a morena que pegou-o abilmente

-Ok – falou ligando um numero conhecido, o primeiro que veio em sua cabeça

-Ap. de Gaara e Temari(cozinha)- -Ino e Gaara-

-E depois de cozinhar o 'arroz'? – falou Ino desligando o fogo e se virando para o ruivo que cortava abilmente o peixe e,em seguida o temprerava

-Pode me dar o arroz? – falou Gaara estendendo uma mão enquanto com a outra pegava ½ alga e colocava sobre a metade da esteira de bambú

-Tah...Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão carrinhoso...O que é isso que você esta pensando, Ino?Gaara?Carrinhoso?NUNCA...Mas ele fica tão kawaii quando esta cozinhando - pensou Ino admirando Gaara, o que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo que corou levemente

-Por que ela tem que ficar me olhando assim?Nunca me viu?...Mas ela fica tão bonita assim...NANI?Yamanaka Ino?Bonita?Só posso estar pirando...demo...posso gostar de pirar - pensou dando um sorriso malicioso no final

-BairroUchiha- -Sasuke e Sakura-

TrimTrim(celular da Sakura)

-Atende pra mim, Sasuke... – falou Sakura enquanto misturava a massa do Uguisu-Moti

-Ok – falou ele pegando o celular no bolso de Sakura – Mochi Mochi

_-Sasuke?_

-Hai.Quem deseja?

_-Pare de ser tão formal ò.ó_

-Ok, TenTen_-chan –_ fez questão de irronizar o "-chan" para provocar a morena

_-Pare de provocações e me ouça_

-Não parei de te ouvir...

_-OLHA SEU...Olha, a gente fez a comida e talz mas esquecemos do suco._

-Quer que a gente faça?

_-Hai.Onegai, Uchiha-kun – _falou TenTen com uma voz de cachorro sem dono

-Ok, ok...eu faço já q a Sakura tem que fazer o doce

_-EBAAAAAAAAA_

_-_TENTEN ò.ó

_-Gomen e JaNe _

-Ja – disse desligando o telefone

-Quem era? – perguntou Sakura

-A TenTen.Esquecemos o suco e ela pediu se podiamos fazer...

-E você disse o que?

-Que eu fazia...

-Você sabe fazer suco? – olho com uma cara de espanto para o moreno

-Posso não saber cozinhar muito bem mas sucou eu sei fazer – disse o Uchiha indo na direção da geladeira e pegando 4 abacaxis e 8 laranjas – Pode descascar o abacaxi pra mim?

-Hai – falou desconfiada

-Já volto – falou subindo as escadas

-Hum...

-Casa Nara(cozinha)- -Temari e Shikamaru-

-Ve se o bolo já ta pronto, Shika? – falou Temari misturando a calda

-Ok – falou ele levantando do sofá e indo ao fogão – Ta pronto.

-Ok.Traz cá pra eu colocar a calda.

-Yare Yare

-Bairro Uchiha(cozinha)- -Sasuke e Sakura-

-Voltei – falou Sasuke descendo as escadas com varios ramos de hortelã

-Terminei de descascar o abacaxi e aproveitei e cortei ele também – falou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto

-Arigatou – falou Sasuke indo preparar o suco

-.

-4h depois-

-Yoshi!Ficou lindo – comemorou TenTen depois de ver o resultado do trabalho deles

-Espero que o gosto esteja igual ao visual – falou Tsunade chegando com Orochimaru, Shizune e Kabuto

-Concordo – diz Orochimaru que agora era aliado de Konoha e Suna

-Bonapetit – falou Temari dando "sayonara" e saindo com o resto do pessoal

-Bairro Uchiha-

-Hey, Teme?

-Que que foi?

-Por que todo mundo veio pra cá?

-Pra descansar – respondeu Neji

-Hum...

-Vamos jogar? – falaram TenTen e Sakura depois de trocarem olhares cúmplices

-Que jogo? – perguntou Temari suspeita

-Verdade ou Desafio – falou Ino trazendo uma garrafa da cozinha.Ela também estava com o mesmo olhar que TenTen e Sakura

-Hai! – falou Hinata animada

-O.O – todos menos Sakura,TenTen,Hinata e Ino

-Como será que a Hinata fica depois de bebada? – pensou alto Ino

-INO – gritaram TenTen , Sakura e Hinata

-Foi mal... desculpou-se a loira

-Vamos jogar – falou Temari formando uma roda com todos

-Eu giro a garrafa – falou Sakura assim que todos se sentaram.E parrou em:

**Temari pergunta para Neji**

-Verdade ou Desafio?

-Desafio

-Hum...Deixa eu ve...Te desafio à...Beijar alguma menina – falou Temari com um sorriso malicioso

-NANI? – exclamou Neji

-Você ouviu bem...

-Humpf – falou Neji se levantando e indo em direção a TenTen e levantando-a – Tem que fazer isso mesmo?

-Hai! – falou Temari com o mesmo sorriso malicioso

-Humpf – e Neji beijou TenTen.Um beijo doce e apaixonado(imaginação...XD)

-Pronto... – falou voltando ao seu lugar e se sentando ao mesmo tempo que TenTen e girando a garrafa que caiu em:

**Sakura pergunta para Hinata**

-Yoshi! – comemorou Sakura – Verdade ou Desafio,H-chan?

-Verdade...

-Diga quem você ama pro tapado..digo, pra pessoa saber...

-Pode dizer tapado.Num vai ta mentindo mesmo – falou Temari rindo junto com Ino e TenTen

-Eu gosto do...N-n-na-na-na-ru-to-k-k-kun – falou Hinata mais vermelha do que um pimentão

-Repete... – falou Naruto

-O.O – Hinata

-Ela disse que gosta do "Naruto-kun"...entendeu, tapado? – falou TenTen fazendo Hinata ficar mais vermelha ainda e Temari e Ino rirem mais ainda

-O.O – Naruto

-Roda a garrafa – falou Sakura para Hinata rodar a garrafa, o que ela fez rapidamente.E deu:

**Hinata pergunta para Sasuke**

-Verdade ou Desafio? – disse Hinata recuperada

-Desafio

-Hum...como eu vou me vingar da Saki-chan...hum...

-HINATA – falou Sakura – O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER?

-Quero que você...faça um streap tease

-N ANIIII?O.O – gritou Sasuke quase que desesperado

-Nunca mais te deixo ficar tanto tempo com a Ino e a Temari – falaram Sakura e TenTen em unissono

-Nyaaaaaaa – falou Hinata fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono pras duas

-Nem vem que comigo isso não cola – falou Sakura decidida

-Cumpra o desafio, Uchiha – falou Temari com um sorriso malicioso

-Que desafio? – falou Naruto chegando na sala e se sentando com 4 garrafas de vinho junto com Neji

-Onde vocês foram? – perguntou Ino

-Pegar vinho – falou Neji mostrando as garrafas enquanto Naruto distribuia

-Hum...

-Mas que desafio é que o Teme tem que fazer?

-Streap tease – falou TenTen fazendo Neji cuspir o gole do vinho que tinha acabado de beber

-NANI? – perguntou Neji

-A H-chan que escolheu – falou Sakura pondo a culpa em Hinata

-Passou tempo demais com a Temari e Ino... – falou TenTen calmamente

-Ta eu faço essa porcaria – falou Sasuke se levantando.(Agora vocês imaginem a streap tease que eu não to com vontade de descrever,mas no final ele fica só de bermuda,ok? baba)

-Pronto – diz Sasuke voltando a se sentar e rodando a garrafa que cai em:

**Neji pergunta para Temari**

**-**Terei minha vingança – falou Neji sorrindo(ou tentando sorrir) maleficamente

-Escolho verdade...

-É verdade que...você é virgem?

-NANI?O.O

-Acho que não... – falou Ino pensativa

-Acho que sim... – falou Gaara com certeza

-NANIII? – gritaram/perguntaram todos menos Temari(a vitima),Gaara(o acusador) e Neji(o que estava sendo enforcado por Temari)

-Humpf – falou Temari largando Neji,já roxo, e se sentando em seu lugar

-Então a Temari é virgem? – falou Naruto pensativo

-Hai – falou Gaara rodando a garrafa que caiu em:

**Sasuke pergunta para Sakura**

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Hum...Desafio...

-Porque você não gosta de verdade, Sakura? – perguntou TeTen curiosa

-Só não começo escolhendo verdade – responde a Haruno – To traumatizada ate hoje por começar com verdade e...nem quero lembrar.

-Dramática...foi uma pergunta boba – falou Ino

-Você é a ÚLTIMA pessoa que pode dizer que é uma pergunta boba – falou Sakura

-Tah,Tah

-Voltando ao desafio... – falou Sasuke interrompendo as duas – Como a Hinata me fez fazer um streap tease por SUA causa...

-Nem pense em me fazer fazer uma porcaria de um streap tease

-Mas você é boa nisso – falou Temari calmamente

-TEMARI

-Gomen...

-Como assim "é boa nisso"? – perguntou Neji interresado

-A gente sempre faz a Sakura fazer streap tease quando joga verdade ou desafio porque ela faz muito kawaii - falou Hinata sorrinso, um sorriso que foi subistituido por uma cara séria – Mas nem pense em ter nenhum pensamente hentai, Hyuuga Neji.Você já é comprometido

-Ah é?E com quem? – perguntou Neji desafiando a prima

-Com a TenTen – é...a Hinata ganhou

-Voltando ao MEU DESAFIO...

-Eu sou vingativo mas vou ser bonzinho e fazer você tirar APENAS 1 peça de roupa.

-NANI?O.O – berrou Sakura furiosa

-É o desafio

-Kawaii

-O que é kawaii, TenTen? – perguntou Shikamaru bebendo o vinho

-A Sakura e o Sasuke vão ficar sem blusa...é um casal muito kawaii

-CASAL? – perguntaram os dois

-Hai – falou Temari se intrometendo – E tira logo a blusa pra podermos continuar, Saki-hime

-Porque a blusa? – falou Sakura tirando a blusa e ficando de sutiã

-Quer tirar outra peça?

-Iie... – disse jogando a blusa na cara do Uchiha

-Hey!

-Não reclama, Uchiha – falou Temari com um olhar maligno rodando a garrafa que caiu em:

**Gaara pergunta para TenTen**

-Desafio – adiantou-se a morena

-Bebe – falou dando um copo de vinho cheio ate a borda

-TUDO? – perguntou a Mitsashi

-Hai

-Ok - falou bebendo todo o vinho – Otimo

-Me dá um gole – disse Ino pegando a garrafa da mão de Gaara e rodando a garrafa que parou em:

**Naruto pergunta para Ino**

-Verdade, Naruto-kun

-É verdade que você e a Temari veêm filmes...err...inapropriados?

-Hai – disse Ino dando o vinho para Temari e girando a garrafa que parou em:

**Sakura pergunta para Shikamaru**

**-**Shika-kun...Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio – disse Shikamaru terminando de virar a garrafa de vinho

-Beija a Tema-chan

-Ok...Tenho que me levantar?

-Hai

-Ok – falou Shikamaru se levantando e beijando Temari demoradamente

-Uau – falou TenTen – Queria um beijo desse...

-O do Neji num é bom não? – perguntou Ino

-Mas o do Shika é melhor...

-Isso quer dizer que você já beijou o Shikamaru? – perguntou Naruto curioso

-Você não sabe o quanto a gente já jogou verdade ou desafio – falou Sakura

-E o Shika era sempre a nossa 'cobaia' – terminou Hinata rodando a garrafa que parou em:

**Shikamaru pergunta para TenTen**

-V ou D? – simplificou Shikamaru

-Ver-da-de

-De quem foi o Beijo que você mais gostou?

-O do Neji-kun – falou rodando a garrafa que deu:

**Gaara pergunta para Sakura**

-Desafio

-Vem cá...

-Aff – falou Sakura indo para frente de Gaara.Este susurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez ela ficar corada igual a Hinata e gritar:

-NANI?O.O

-Tenho que repitir?

-Porque?O que foi que eu fiz?

-Nada...que eu lembre

-Demo...Eu num querooooooo

-O que é? – perguntou Temari se metendo no meio da conversa e quando Gaara susurrou em seu ouvido o que era ela quase teve um treco

-NANI?A SAKURA NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO

-O que é, heim? – perguntou Ino curiosa

-NADA – responderam Temari e Sakura

-Eu desafiei a Sakura a simplismente me passar o link de uma fic...

-Qual? – perguntou Hinata curiosa

-" O Mundo das Estrelas"(  da Marin the Noir) – falou Gaara com um sorriso malicioso

-O.O – Hinata,Ino e TenTen

-O que é fic? – perguntou Naruto

-Fic é o termo abreviado de FanFiction, ou seja, "ficção criada por fãs".Em outras palavras é uma historia criada por fãs de animes,livros,filmes ou outras coisas do tipo – explicou Sakura

-E que fic é essa? – perguntou Sasuke, também curioso

-Uma fic na qual o Gaara e a Temari NÃO participam – falou Sakura irritadíssima

-Mas você não pode passar o lin dessa fic – falou Temari mandona

-E você acha que eu vou passar?

-Talvez...Mas se ele tiver essa fic ele vai ter o link do site onde encontra TODAS as outras fics e a NOSSA reputação vai pro brejo

-Essa fic é aquela que eu sou bulimica? – perguntou Ino calmamente

-Aham – responderam Hinata,Sakura e Temari

-NEM PENSE EM PASSAR ESSA FIC, SAKURA

-¬¬

-Ta pula o desafio...depois eu consigo a fic no pc da Temari – falou Gaara rodando a garrafa que parrou em:

**Naruto pergunta pra Neji**

E assim foi a noite com todos bebendo e revelando muitas coisas...O importante que vocês saibam é que Naruto pediu Hinata em namoro e ela logicamente aceitou; Neji e Sasuke tiveram que se declarar(e pedir em namoro depois) para TenTen e Sakura, respectivamente; Temari declarou Ino como cunhada dela depois que Gaara revelou que gostava dela mais do que amiga e Shikamaru acabou por revelar que ele e Temari estavam namorando a 2 meses e só Gaara sabia.

**Bem, é isso...**

**Espero que gostem e DEIXEM REVIEW, ONEGAI...**

**FAÇAM UMA FICWRITER FELIZ.CLIQUEM EM "Go" E MANDEM UMA REVIEW MESMO QUE SEJA XINGANDO A FIC...O QUE EU ESPERO QUE NÃO ACONTEÇA.MAS MANDEM MESMO ASSIM!!!!**

**Ah, se não gostarem da fic me digam no q tem q melhorar!!!**

**Bjks e Bye Bye**

**By: Sakurinha Rockbell**


End file.
